


Merry & Bright

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: The tale of the Spring Awakening kids spending Christmas together (as a family)





	Merry & Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for ages and never had the time (working in retail at Christmas is Hell) so I literally just threw this together over the last, like, hour because I Wanted to post something for this kiddos (though they're not really kiddos in this fic, but instead college-aged). So here it is. Merry Christmas everyone!

They hadn’t been fortunate enough for it to snow yet, but there was a significant chill in the air so the two of them were still hopeful. Wendla and Ilse’s apartment was decked out entirely in Christmas decorations. There were wreaths on every door, paper chains and tinsel lining every hallway, doorway and table possible. Even the kitchen somehow managed to look significantly Christmasy, with Wendla having hung silver ornaments from every cupboard. It was probably overkill, or just shy of it, but the two of them didn’t care. As they waited for their friends to arrive, between the smell of turkey wafting from the kitchen and soft Christmas music playing as a backdrop, it was perfect.

 

Ilse watched as Wendla fiddled with the ornaments on their tree for the millionth time since they’d put it up. She tried to straighten all of the branches and ensure that the baubles were in an exact colour pattern. Ilse had to stop herself from fondly rolling her eyes. “Wendla,” she smirked, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her girlfriend closer to her. “The tree looks perfect.”

 

“You’re sure? Did I miss anything?”

 

“If you had I’m sure one of us would have noticed by now.”

 

Wendla turned so she could face her. “And we didn’t forget any presents, right?”

 

“I checked again twice this morning. They’re all there.”

 

She nodded, seeming to finally relax for the first time that day.

 

“Everything looks amazing,” Ilse reminded her, kissing her forehead gently.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why do you seem so nervous?” she teased.

 

Wendla shrugged, pulled at a loose strand on Ilse’s sweater. “I just want everything to go well, I guess.”

 

“It’ll go well,” she laughed. “We’re spending Christmas with all our favourite people. What could be better?”

 

Wendla couldn’t dispute that at all. She tugged on Ilse’s sweater gently, bringing her down to her height to kiss her. Sadly, they were interrupted by the doorbell, causing Ilse to laugh.

 

“Friends are here!” she beamed, dashing for the door.

 

On the other side were Ernst (who looked almost _too_ excited) and Hanschen (who, if you didn’t know him, looked entirely bored). Ilse squealed, accepting the hug that resulted in Ernst practically throwing himself at her.

 

“I’m so happy to see you!” she said, voice an octave higher than usual.

 

“I am too!”

 

“Hanschen,” Wendla greeted, smiling at her friend.

 

“Wendla,” he replied.

 

“Nice sweater.”  


Hanschen looked down at the ghastly green and red sweater that he was wearing and rolled his eyes. “Guess who’s idea that was.”

 

Ernst and Ilse separated and he hugged Wendla next, squealing again.

 

“Hanschen, if you enter my apartment you have to be greeted with a hug. I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Ilse teased. She waited for a moment. Hanschen rolled his eyes and then pulled her in for a hug.

 

“If it’s your apartment then you do make the rules,” he said.

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

 

That earned a laugh.

 

“Wendla! This place looks amazing! You did such a good job!” Ernst was saying as he pulled away from her. “I mean the tree, the tinsel everywhere. It’s like Christmas lives here now.”

 

“Alright what are you waiting for, you idiot. Show us your damn ring,” Ilse interrupted, reaching for Ernst’s left hand.

 

There was some more squealing and excited giggling as Ernst showed off his engagement ring, a simple silver band.

 

“I can’t believe someone in our group is finally engaged,” Wendla muttered, staring down at the ring in awe.

 

“No, this is good,” Ilse replied. “This is progress. Now we get to take bets on who’s next.”

 

“Tell us the story again.”

 

Ernst laughed. “There’s no story. Not really. Paris. Eiffel Tower. Violins. That’s all.”

 

“Violins?” Ilse raised her eyebrows, looking over at Hanschen.

 

He shrugged. “Ernst is … sentimental. I knew he’d appreciate it.”

 

“It sounds perfect,” Wendla sighed.

 

“It was. He’s perfect.” Ernst paused to look over at his fiance with the most incredibly mushy heart eyes that any of them had ever seen. Ilse couldn’t help but smile at the amount of love in the room in that moment.

 

“Are those presents?” she asked, indicating the bag that Hanschen had been holding the entire time.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Here, I’ll put them under the tree for you,” she offered. Quickly taking the bag and heading for the tree and the piles of presents that were only going to become higher as the rest of their friends arrived.

 

“And we brought santa hats!” Ernst added. “And I swear to you I can get everyone to wear one. Even Melchior. We might need a few drinks in him first but he’ll wear one. He’s coming right?”

 

Ilse nodded, placing the bag carefully so as not to disturb any of the other presents. The last thing they needed was the presents falling all over the place. “He said he would and if he doesn’t I’ll fly right over there and fight him tonight.”

 

“He’ll be here,” Wendla clarified.

 

“Good.”

 

***

 

“Martha!”

 

“Ilse!”

 

“I love your sweater,” Ilse beamed as she hugged her. “It’s not really that tacky though so I’m not sure if I can let you in or not.”

 

Martha laughed at that and pulled away. “I’m sorry this is the best I could do this year. I’ve been working so much I almost didn’t have enough time to do any Christmas shopping, but,” she indicated the bag she’d placed next to her, “you know I’m better than that.”

 

“Here, I’ll take that for you,” Ilse said, quickly taking the bag and ushering Martha inside. “How cold is it out?”

 

“Not cold enough to snow but maybe it’ll get there.”

 

“Where’s Thea and Anna?” Wendla asked, hugging Martha as well.

 

“Carrying a load of food up those awful stairs of yours. I rushed ahead with the presents.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“The stairs really are horrible aren’t they?” Ilse laughed.

 

“Did I hear the voice of one Martha Bessel?” Ernst asked, appearing from the kitchen with a glass of eggnog already in his hand.

 

“Why are you talking and not showing me that ring of yours?”

 

***

 

When Ilse pulled open the door and saw Otto and Georg on the other side she immediately started closing it. If it wasn’t for Otto jamming his foot in the doorway, she probably would have succeeded.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too,” he teased.

 

“I can’t believe you two are wearing fucking Weasley sweaters,” Ilse said, pulling the door open enough that she could see the red sweater with an ‘O’ and the blue sweater with a ‘G’. “You two are such nerds, my god.”

 

“I brought wine,” Georg said, holding up two bottles.

 

She looked at them for a moment and then sighed, opening the door entirely. “You’re permitted,” she said.

 

“Thank you kindly.”

 

***

 

“I’m telling you, it’s illegal not to wear a Santa hat at Christmas,” Ernst was saying. “If you don’t wear a Santa hat then Santa will put coal in your stocking, you know.”

 

“Is that scientifically proven?” Thea asked, hiding her smirk behind her glass of wine.

 

“Hang on. Georg! You’re the only person in this room wearing glasses. Is it scientifically proven that you have to wear Santa hats on Christmas?”

 

Georg looked over at his two friends in confusion for a moment. “Yes,” he answered. “If you don’t have any santa hats then you have to wear reindeer antlers. Those are the rules.”

 

“See? I told you.”

 

“Ernst, I think you’ve had enough eggnog for now,” Hanschen muttered, gently prying the glass out of Ernst’s hand.

 

“I don’t know if you’re right.”

 

“Oh, trust me. I’m right.”

 

“I may have put a _little_ too much bourbon in it,” Ilse mused.

 

The doorbell rang again, shifting her attention from the conversation.

 

“I’ll get it,” Wendla smiled. She quickly headed for the door. When she opened it Moritz was on the other side. One look at the sweater he was wearing - a black one with a decapitated snowman on it - told her just how much he was feeling the Christmas spirit. “Rough morning?” she asked.

 

“My parents dropped by,” he shrugged.

 

“Did they give you any presents?”

 

“Yeah.” He indicated the bag he was carrying, “They’re in there”.

 

“Perfect. We could always use more kindling for the fire.” She thought that maybe he managed to crack a bit of a smile at that and took it as a sign he was ready for a hug. “Merry Christmas, Moritz.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Wendla.”

 

“I’m glad you came.”

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

They pulled apart as Ilse came over. She looked at his sweater and laughed. “Ok you win best sweater of the night,” she smirked, pulling him into a hug too.

 

“Melchior isn’t here yet,” Wendla reminded.

 

“Oh please, there’s no way he could beat this.”

 

“He could rock up in a fursuit,” Otto called.

 

“Jesus, don’t give him any ideas.”

 

***

 

“You are a fucking hour late,” Ilse said, as she pulled the door open for a incredibly tired looking Melchior.

 

“Sorry, the traffic was hell,” he shrugged.

 

“Did you seriously drive here?”

 

“Needed the silence.”

 

She nodded in understanding. “Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too. Where’s my hug?”

 

She rolled her eye at him. “No jackass gets a hug when they ask like that.”

 

“This jackass does. Come on, bring it in.”

 

Ilse rolled her eyes and crushed him in a hug. “Fuck you,” she said.

 

“I told you I would be here.”

 

“I knew you would be.”

 

He smiled at her as she pulled away.

 

“Look who’s finally here!” she called into the room, tugging on his arm to bring him closer to everyone.

 

“Fucking finally!” Otto joked, coming over to clap Melchior on the shoulder.

 

“I brought presents if that helps.”

 

“Makes you mildly redeemable,” Ilse shrugged. “You’ll be redeemed entirely if you wear a Santa hat.”

 

“Fine.”

 

***

 

“Do I get a hug from you as well?” Melchior asked once everything has settled again. Ilse had disappeared into the kitchen shortly after he arrived which made him feel horrible because that meant she’d been waiting for him to get there before serving food.

 

Moritz looked up at him, not quite meeting his eyes. “If you want one, I guess.”

 

“I missed you, you know.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Moritz -” he was cut off by Moritz practically throwing himself against him, hugging him tightly. Melchior hadn’t even though to expect it so for a moment he remained frozen before hugging Moritz back.

 

“How long are you here for?”

 

“Just a few days.”

 

“Not long enough.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“Hey lovebirds, do you want some turkey or not?” Martha asked.

 

The two of them split apart abruptly and muttered out some kind of response that left her smirking.

 

“Alright, come on then.”

 

***

 

“Before everyone starts eating I want to do something that I’ve never really done before,” Ilse started, looking around the table at all her friends. “I wanna make one of those really cheesy toasts so just bare with me.”

 

The room went entirely silent, so much so that it would have been eerie under any other circumstances.

 

“I know Christmas is a rough time for some of us, if not all of us and that the holidays really suck. I know that it’s not snowing outside, at least yet, and that this year has been horrible and that most of us haven’t seen each other in months but I just wanted to thank all of you for coming. It really does mean a lot to me that you all came tonight, even if you were an hour late.”

 

Melchior’s eyes widened.

 

“Roasted,” Georg whispered.

 

She smiled. “Even when we haven’t seen each other in ages it still feels like no time has passed when we all meet up again and I really cherish that. I just want you all to know that I love you all so much and that it’s so nice to be here on Christmas … with my family.” Ilse paused for a moment, trying to figure out if there was anything else to say. “Ok, I think that’s all I wanted to say.”

 

“You forgot something,” Moritz muttered.

 

“Oh. Yeah, Merry Christmas everyone!”

 

“I think it’s pronounced ‘Merry Crisis’ actually.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

Wendla laughed, shaking her head at the two of them. “You know what, let’s just eat,” she said.

 

“I’ll drink to that!”

 

“Ernst, I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. I promise I'm working on some new fics for these kids and they'll be up as soon as I can manage it. I hope you all have a good holiday season and I'll see you all again soon!!


End file.
